Drabbles
by lastditch
Summary: every chapter in life has a little something different. mostly based on Prowl/Jazz, now containing the twin terrors!
1. Music Inspired PJ

Title: Music Drabbles

First time poster, ever. Little scared but I thought I should at lest try. The song order was so perfect I couldn't resist. The ideas/plots of all of these are super cliché but yeahh. I did this when I was super bored in class, I wasn't even listening to the songs but I know them by heart…funny side note – was caught not taking notes and forced to read all of these to the class, safe to say I was mortified :'(

it goes...little drabble - song inspired by

* * *

How could it ever have worked? It was doomed before it began, but hindsight was 20/20. Even though their relationship was over it still hurt to know he had already moved on to someone else. No, it never would have worked no matter how much he wanted to love him.

Slug Go – "Over It"

He had been wrong, those feeling hadn't faded in any way, shape, or form. He still desired to see him smile, laughing, and to be by his side. But he hadn't been able to make him smile before, could now be any different? Would he be able to reach the so carefully guarded spark when he had failed before? Yes, he could; he had too or he would lose what little light was left. This...them, was something worth fighting for.

Dido – "See you when you're 40"

It was time to put the past to rest because what was done was done. He lived through the pain and had come out stronger and he would never make the same mistake as his creator. He would love their sparkling with all that he was; no matter what.

Good Charlotte – "Emotionless"

Who knew days like these existed in a war as tragic and long as theirs? Laying with his mate and sparkling while they recharged peacefully he was more than content to watch them. If everything else around them crumbled he would fight with every volt in this body to protect his family unit. He would work twice as hard from now on to ensure his family will have a beautiful world to live in. And he would protect his own life to be with them.

Norah Jones – "Be there to love me"

His moves flowed with such incredible precision there was no way for the Cons to stop him. His goal was too precious for failure. It didn't matter how they had captured his mate but he wouldn't be there long. Far too quickly for them to truly comprehend how, he had found his mate and freed him from the brig. They'd think twice before attempting another capture.

Styles of beyond - "Second to None"

He didn't want happiness if his mate was no longer there. He wanted to throw everything away, to lie down and give up. Their time had been too short, they had wasted too much time dancing around each other; no, the time they had spent together, all of it, was precious now in the wake of his mate's death. He wouldn't give up either, he would remain for their sparkling, he would remain because if he had died he would have wanted his family to live, and he would honor his lover in life. Until all are one.

Sarah McLachlan – "I will remember you"

* * *

soo silly, but i love suggestions 3


	2. One Line Prompts PJ

One line prompts: warning implied character death

please feel free to point out any errors

I love suggestions

* * *

"**Hey Prowl…Prowl…do it again"**

The second and third-in-command of the Autobot army sat together in the deserted security room. Red Alert panicked earlier and rushed to the rec room to repair several cameras that mysteriously off-lined at the same time. Despite the stress of dealing with the hysterical Head of Security, both mechs were grinning from audio to audio while watching the images on the main screen.

"Hey Prowl…Prowl…do it again."

Keeping his optics trained on the screen Jazz heard Prowl re-typing the command. Unable to contain himself Jazz laughed at the femme-like screams coming from the camera's audio followed by a painful sounding crash. As twin groans drifted out of the speakers Ratchet entered and froze at the sight of both black and whites nearly falling out of their chairs in laughter.

"What the Pit is going on!"

Jazz managed to look up at the CMO. "Hey Prowl…do it again." And Ratchet joined Prowl and Jazz laughing as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, trapped in a lift, screamed as it plummeted ten levels only for the lift to stop suddenly and slam both warriors against the floor. The groans were like music to the officer's audios.

* * *

"**I'm already dead, so sorry lover but I'm all in your head"**

"Hey Prowler, you better get moving on those reports; they're medical supply requests. Ratchet will throw a fit if you don't get them done soon." The warm glow of his blue visor seemed like the only color left in the office. Prowl ignored the unhelpful comment and remained seated without making any moves to pick up the numerous reports strewn across the desk.

Jazz knew perfectly well the amount of work he still had left, yet for only the second time in his existence he was unsure if he would be able to finish the reports. Jazz stepped away from the corner of the office and towards the desk as the door slid open, coming to stand over Prowl's right shoulder, he glanced at the unsigned forms.

"Authorize my requests and then I'm taking you off active duty. Go directly to your quarters and rest until I can see to you." Prowl would never have accepted such a demand, but this time…this time the requests were signed and Ratchet took them without a backward glance at the saboteur or the seated SIC.

"Geez, I think this is the fastest I've ever seen you cave man!" Jazz led Prowl out of the office and the tactician walked stiffly behind the chuckling saboteur towards Prowl's quarters. Jazz waved cheerfully at the passing bots only slightly pouting when the greeting wasn't returned and the two bots picked up their pace.

"Hey Prowl, you think Tracks and Smokescreen are still mad about the prank a couple of days ago, I mean it was-"

"-you can't go in there" Prowl shook his head slightly as he leaned against the door to his quarters, watching the other sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean Prowler? You've never kicked me out before." Jazz looked over his shoulder at the bots down the corridor. When Jazz turned around Prowl was already gone.

He waited outside Prowl's quarters until Ratchet came to collect him.

"I told you to go to your quarters Jazz. Never mind, come with me. I'm confining you to the medbay." Standing slowly Jazz followed after Ratchet glancing back at his lover's door. "He's never locked me out of his quarters before Ratchet. I hope he's not mad at me."

"It'll be ok Jazz, I don't think he was ever angry with you."


	3. Letters to Loved Ones Twins

Title: Letters to Loved Ones

Writer: Sunstreaker

non-beta'ed i love suggestions

I don't think you really understand that I would do anything so long as you're safe. You are the only thing in this miserable war worth living for. I want so badly to make everything better for you, to keep you smiling. But I was so lost in my desire to keep you happy that I overlooked what was really making you unhappy, me.

I hate this, that I'm so selfish. I don't want to leave but I've always promised myself that I would get rid of anything and everything that stood in the way of your happiness. I can't stand the thought of not being near you ever again but it looks like the only solution. I can't change who I am, it's too late for that. Everyday your smile fades and it's breaking my spark to know it's because of me. So I'm leaving today. I won't hold you back anymore; you won't have to clean up after me. I won't be the destruction of that smile.

I've already spoken to Prowl and he's put me through for a transfer. He tried to argue with me but it didn't really matter because I knew that he was also glad I was leaving, I'm sure that over half the base will be happy that I'm gone. I couldn't care less if everyone else is happy all that matters is that you, my beloved twin, is happy. I'll endure anything for your happiness.

Still that selfish part of me wonders what would happen if I stay, if things will get better, if when you look at me your expression will change. A small part of me wants you to be hurt when I leave, for you to realize letting me leave was a mistake. But my spark tells me otherwise, that you won't look twice as I board the shuttle. I know that right now I am the only one in pain and it's not fair, because I love you so much I won't ever wish this pain on you. Goodbye.


	4. Letters to Loved Ones 2 Twins

Letters to Loved Ones contin.

POV Sideswipe

un-beta'ed I love suggestions

Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far

* * *

He wasn't sure how he should feel at this point. Sunstreaker was leaving today. His twin was being shipped clear across the planet. Command had tried to separate them in the past, that never lasted; but this time Sunstreaker had asked for the transfer.

Sideswipe knew he was supposed to be upset, they were never apart for long because they loved each other right? He felt guilty for wondering what life on base would be like now. How much easier everything would be without Sunstreaker looming behind him with that damn scowl all the time, not having to play nannybot to his brother's violent outbursts. It was kind of scary that he was looking forward to his twin, his spark brother, leaving and the worst part was that Sunstreaker knew that Sideswipe was looking forward to it.

The shuttle was leaving soon, too soon for him to figure out what he really felt. Right now he was in the rec room avoiding his twin. How could things have gotten so bad between them and why had they never tried to fix it. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he had resented his twin for some time but the question was how long Sunstreaker had known.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Bluestreak was had stuck close to the red twin when the news of Sunstreaker's transfer went out. They and a few other bots were sitting in the rec room watching a movie. The gunner's doorwings betrayed his nervousness at the twins pending separation.

"I don't know."

The others in the room seemed a little tense too, the twins hadn't been on good terms for awhile but they had always been loyal to one another; no one was really sure how to react. Sunstreaker had gone to Prowl and asked to be transferred which confused everybot especially the SIC. Sunstreaker had always been more vocal about them always being together, to the point of violence to prevent separation, but right now Sunstreaker was in the medbay having the required physical before the shuttle left. No doubt he was getting an audio full from Ratchet.

Sideswipe wasn't sure what to expect from his twin anymore, he wasn't sure if he would even see his twin before he left or if he'd ever see his twin again. What he could possibly say to his brother at this point. This was really happening, he and Sunstreaker…when did he start referring to his twin by his full name, ever since they were younglings he always called him Sunny. Maybe…this would work out for the best. Maybe they needed space to be their own bot. Sideswipe at lest hoped this would turn out alright. They were still twins after all, that had to count for something.


End file.
